Tradition
by AzaryaTsuki
Summary: Sleeping with the Generation of Miracles is, just like playing them on the court, not easy. Especially if you happen to be Kagami Taiga who is sleeping with all of them at once, a situation he had found himself in before he had even noticed, and it was too late to kick them all out. Not that he minded the company in his usually empty apartment, but Kagami would never admit it.


Prompt from firebyfire, "GoMxKagami: something cute about how difficult it is to go to sleep (someone wants to read a book, there is someone's elbow where you can lay your head, the endless chain of 'Goodnight'). Please?"

. . . . . .

Sleeping with the Generation of Miracles is, just like playing them on the court, _not easy_. Especially if you happen to be Kagami Taiga who is sleeping with all of them at once, a situation he had found himself in before he had even noticed, and it was too late to kick them all out. Not that he minded the company in his usually empty apartment, but Kagami would never admit it.

_Seriously, couldn't they have at least spread out in the living room?!_ Kagami thought to himself as he searched for a place to sleep in his own, currently too small bedroom. He contemplated just going out and sleeping in the other bedroom, but Kuroko reminded him of just how nosy a certain blonde could be, so here he was, plopping his last spare pillow on the floor next to his closet. He could not even find spare sleeping mats, so they would just have to make do with the inevitable fate of sore muscles the next day. Except for a certain candy lover and Emperor Eye holder.

Akashi was sitting regally against Kagami's headboard, book in hand as he made use of the bedside lamp while Murasakibara had somehow managed to curl himself around the small redhead like a giant child cuddling with his favourite teddy bear, effectively taking up the entirety of Kagami's bed. Midorima claimed the floor right next to the nightstand, blanket tucked around his legs neatly while he followed Akashi's example of reading before going to sleep. Down at the end of the bed were Kise, Aomine, and Kuroko sitting with their fists smacking their palms in a round of what looked like rock-paper-scissors.

That last observation confused him a bit, and Kagami was almost surprised when Aomine threw his hands up in triumph, only to groan in frustration when he actually managed to see that Kuroko had made it a three-way tie. "What the hell are you doing?" slipped out of Kagami's mouth before he could keep his curiosity in check.

"Trying to decide who is going to sleep next to Kagami-kun," Kuroko explained bluntly.

Kagami scoffed in slight irritation, thinking they meant that the loser would have to sleep next to him. _They were the ones to invite themselves over, damn it!_ Too tired to put up with all of them right then, and just the slightest bit offended, he growled at the trio, "Whatever."

The host of the unwelcome sleep-over flopped onto his side, back turned to the rest of the room in the only form of protest he could really think of. Sounds of the game sounded again, and then there was suddenly an arm around his waist with a low whisper from a cocky voice Kagami knew all too well, "I won."

Startled and confused, Kagami threw Aomine's arm off of him as he sat up to yell at the other teen. "I thought I've told you not to casually put your arm around me like that!"

He conveniently ignored the fact that it brought a blush to his face, and was about to continue a mini-tirade when Akashi interrupted him. "You're forgetting something, Taiga," he said, completely informal yet proper at the same time as usual. When Kagami just looked at him without any understanding, he continued. "In Japan, the host is to give his guests a goodnight kiss before retiring. It is an old tradition meant to keep bad dreams away so they can sleep peacefully."

Had that come from anyone else, Kagami would have just snickered at the joke and turned over to go to sleep, threat of nightmares be damned. But this was Akashi saying, no… _ordering_ it. If there was anything he had learned about the other redhead, it was that everyone did as he told them to. Of course, this made him want to defy the ridiculous tradition even more.

Seeming to sense his rejection of the idea, Kuroko crawled over to sit in between Kagami's legs to get his attention. "Akashi-kun is right. Kagami-kun should be grateful his friends are helping him to get used to Japanese culture so he doesn't embarrass himself," the shadow reasoned, deadpan expression softening in his version of a coaxing smile.

Kagami looked at his best friend with just a little bit less disbelief, before casting his gaze to the floor. "Fine," he muttered, blush dusting his cheeks again. When he brought his face back up, Kagami leaned forward to press his lips against Kuroko's softly, just a quick peck, but the phantom sixth man had another idea. Pale fingers gripped the sides of his face firmly, prolonging the kiss that tasted vaguely like vanilla.

Separating a moment later, Kuroko politely said, "Good night, Kagami-kun." He looked as blank as he always did, but the light pink covering his cheeks betrayed just a little bit of his emotions. Whether it was from embarrassment or excitement, Kagami could not figure out.

Before he could return the sentiment, a strong hand took hold of Kagami's jaw and turned his face to the side. Aomine's lips claimed his fiercely, as dominating in the kiss as he was on the court. A questing tongue poked at Kagami's lips, but he pulled back, deciding that was enough for a good night kiss. Smirking at Aomine's obvious frustration at the loss of contact, Kagami wished him a, "Good night, _Aho_mine."

"Good night, _Baka_gami," he retaliated.

Kagami maneuvered himself over Aomine's legs on all fours to come face to face with Kise. "Night, pretty boy," he teased, leaning those last few inches to press their lips together only to meet with air. Crimson eyes opened to see Kise leaning back on his hands, just out of his reach, with a certain look of mischief he only got during games. Wanting to get this kissing thing over with so he could go to sleep, Kagami crawled the rest of the way until he had the blonde backed up against the foot of his bed.

The model grinned slyly before finally bringing his lips up to Kagami's in a chaste kiss. Short as it was, it still sent an odd shiver through the redhead that he could not explain right then. "Good night, Kagamicchi," Kise lilted dreamily. Finally noticing the less-than-innocent position they were currently in, Kagami's face promptly turned the same shade as his hair. He sprang to his feet in less than a second, unsure of who to kiss good night next and still somewhat reeling from the last ones.

"Might as well get this over with," grumbled Midorima as he got up from his spot on the floor. The taller male stepped up to him quickly, giving him a small, precise kiss on his cheek before moving over to plant one on Kagami's mouth. He could feel the scratch of tape against the spot Midorima had kissed on his cheek, but it was gone within a moment. "Good night, Kagami," Midorima clipped out, looking down and adjusting his glasses with bandaged fingers before laying back down and tucking himself in for the night.

"G'night," he mumbled back, already moving to the next person, Akashi.

However, a certain purple-haired giant had other plans. Murasakibara reached over Rakuzan's captain and yanked him over to crash their mouths together clumsily. Kagami felt yet another tongue brush over his lips, this one a bit less forceful and more like he was tasting. Turns out, that was exactly what he was doing. "Kaga-chin tastes like cinnamon candies," the giant drawled thoughtfully. "Night night, Kaga-chin."

Slightly weirded out by the observation of his taste, Kagami shook his head and said it back as he steeled himself for the last kiss of the night. Even off of the court Akashi had major presence, and it was difficult for anyone to approach him. Because of the height difference, Kagami put a hand down on the bed next to the smaller redhead for balance as he leaned in for a kiss. Kagami found it interesting that someone that commanded so much attention without even trying could have soft lips like Akashi's. The kiss was firm, but still soft, dragged out by Akashi leaning further into the other male.

Snapping back to reality before he could embarrass himself somehow, Kagami backed up from the level gaze coming from those heterochromatic orbs. "G-good night, Akashi…" he wished, trailing off uncertainly as if waiting to hear there was more to this 'old tradition'. When the redhead nodded and wished him a good night in return in that ever stoic manner that rivaled Kuroko, Kagami turned and lay back down in his designated sleeping spot.

As soon as he lay down, a tanned arm draped itself over his waist again. Kagami was about to snap at Aomine again when he heard, "It helps me sleep, so unless you want me kicking and elbowing you all night, just shut up."

With that, every ounce of Kagami's mind and body just said, '_fuck it._' He even ignored when Aomine's other arm snaked under his pillow to get closer. As long as it meant the bastard would go to sleep sooner, Kagami really did not care. Not that he really minded after a while… it was kind of cold on the floor with only one blanket…

Maybe sleeping with the Generation of Miracles was not so bad after all.

And then someone started snoring.


End file.
